thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Pain
Pain is Alexander's Haos Infinity Helios. His MechFrame is Lightning, and uses a Silver Sonicannon for his Bakunano. Information Pain is rather formal and polite, and doesn't like to Brawl as much as Alex's other Bakugan. However, when he does Brawl, he is very swift and nimble, and can take out the toughest of opponents. He can cause massive pain, but rarely ever does so. This is due to him half-retiring from Brawling, because he can't stand to see people in so much pain and agony. Realizing that by Brawling without mercy he has caused this much pain and stopping himself from Brawling without mercy again has led him to evolving into a Haos Bakugan. Personality History 'Ability Cards' *'Blinding Light:' Nulifies all abilities played by the opponent in the last two turns, then adds 800 Gs to Pain. *'Infinite Light:' Transfers 600 Gs from each opponent to Pain, then transfers 100 Gs from each opponent to Pain everytime each opponent activates an abilitiy. *'Close Combat:' Subtracts 600 Gs from each opponent. Pain gets double the amount. *'Haos Conquest:' Doubles the Gs of all Haos Bakugan, then takes all oposing Haos Bakugan out of the field. Their Gs before they were taken out are given to Pain. *'Lightning Mirage:' Transfers 900 Gs from each opponent to Pain, then subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. If the enemy is not Haos, Pain getd the amount of Gs lost another time. This ability can not be negated or countered in any way if Lightning is on the field. If Lightning is not on the field, this ability can be nulified, but summons Lightning to the field, no matter what. Lightning can only be removed from the brawl by decreasing to under 0 Gs, no other way, no matter what. *'Sonic Silver:' The next three turns are given to Pain. Also adds Silver Sonicannon to the field, and adds 800 Gs to Pain. This ability can't be negated in any way. *'Infinite Lightning:' For every ability played so far, 100 Gs is transfered from the opponent to Pain. For every turn so far, add 300 Gs to Pain. This ability can't be negated in any way if the opponent is not Pure-Haos. *'Monsoon Shield:''' ''Adds 800 Gs to Pain, and makes'' 'Haos Hell impossible to negate in any way. This ability itself can only be negated by Bakunano, no matter what. *'''Haos Lightning: Transfrers 600 Gs from each opppoent to Pain, and allows Haos Hell to be activated. *'Forced Move:' The user of this ability may force the opponent to activate a certain ability, choosen by Pain. This ability can only be negated by a gate. *'Haos Blizzard:' This ability automaticly activates on the start of the first round. The opponent cannot prevent Pain from doing anythig, or prevent his abilities in any way. This ability can't be negated in any way if the opponent is not Haos. Fusion Ability Cards *'Fusion Pain:' Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Pain. The loss is doubled for non-Haos Bakugan. This ability can't be reflected, but can be nulified. *'Haos Hell:' Subtracts 2000 Gs from the opponent, then adds double that to Pain. This ability can only be activated after activating Haos Lightning and a scrificed ability are played. The sacrificed ability is choosen by the user of this ability, and is taken out of the game. However, the sacrificed ability is only nulified and taken out of the game after this ability has been played. Bakunano Ability Cards Note: Silver Sonicannon is 150 Gs. *'Silver Shields:' Makes Pain immune to the opponent's next 5 abilities. *'Sonic Gunfire:' Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent, then adds double the amount to Pain. *'''Overloaded Gun: '''Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent, but removes Silver Sonicannon from the field afterwards. This ability can't be negated in any way. Trivia Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Helios